


the decoy

by starruly



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Humor, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 13:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14165973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starruly/pseuds/starruly
Summary: When will Hinata come to his senses and recognize his feelings?





	the decoy

**Author's Note:**

> i just wanted to write a sweet interaction with yamaguchi and hinata honestly HAHA.. i want them to interact so much more, they would have an amazing dynamic if given more screentime together!! so honestly i was just in it for the yamahina shenanigans, sorry kageyama!! hope u like the story nonetheless :-)

Hinata threw himself down on Yamaguchi's bed, groaning and throwing his hands over his face. Yamaguchi smiled and chuckled lightly as he closed his door, backpack sliding from his hand to the floor. 

"You okay, Hinata?" Yamaguchi ventured as he slid onto the bed beside him, shoulders touching Hinata's. Hinata groaned once again but took his hands from his face. He glanced at Yamaguchi with a pained expression, his lips instantly pursing. "Why is Bakageyama so dense?" Yamaguchi laughed loudly, gripping his at his sides. As he looked at Hinata with tearful eyes, he grinned. "As if you're one to talk!" Hinata shot up from the bed, gasping. "Yamaguchi, you're supposed to agree with me! Not insult me." Hinata pouted once again, drawing his knees to his chest and wrapping his arms around his legs.

Yamaguchi went to a sitting position, his arms behind him. He looked to the ceiling. "Kageyama and you are almost the same." Hinata's eyes floated to Yamaguchi, suspicious. "How so?" Yamaguchi's eyes went wide, his mouth going a bit dry. "Are you serious, Hinata?" Hinata nodded slowly, geniunely confused. "For starters, you both are madly in love with volleyball." Hinata turned toward Yamaguchi slightly, cocking his head. "Don't you like volleyball too, Yamaguchi? Why would you be playing otherwise?" Yamaguchi scoffs, rolling his eyes. "Of course I like volleyball. But you and Kageyama both treat is as your unborn love-child." Hinata sputtered, his cheeks going red immediately. Yamaguchi sighed: Hinata was surely hopeless.

"You should just date each other already." Hinata made a quiet sound in his throat, slowly burying his head in his legs. Yamaguchi raised an arm and rested it on Hinata's shoulder. "I really don't see why you're so embarrassed." Yamaguchi squeezed his shoulder lightly and let it fall back to the bed. "Isn't it obvious?" Hinata said, albeit muffled. Yamaguchi let his smile fall, shaking his head a little. "If it were, I'd be talking about it." Hinata raised his head again, his cheeks stained and lips in a straight line.

"It's because we're rivals." Yamaguchi bursted out laughing for the second time while Hinata groaned once again, his face turning impossibly more red. Yamaguchi finished giggling, his breath warbling. "That was true," he supplied, "when we were first years." He turned to Hinata and gripped his face in his hands. "This confirms it." Hinata whimpers, defeated. "Confirms what?" Yamaguchi smiled deviously, his fingers pulling on Hinata's cheeks. "That you're just as dense as your crush!" Hinata cried out hopelessly, trying to push Yamaguchi's hands from his face. "You really are meant for each other!"


End file.
